The Commissar
by Bagration
Summary: Trapped in an alien world, an up and coming Commissar must find his way in this new land or else be consumed by the darkness.


_Chapter 1: Red Awakening 1989_

 _Summary: After surviving a plane crash, an up and coming Commissar finds himself trapped in a nightmarish land filled with the supposed extinct dark ones. Will the monsters of the past take his life or will he find a way to fight?_

 _"In the beginning, there was light. Then in quick succession, the darkness had arrived."_  
 _-Excerpts from the War of 10 Tongues._

 _Alaskiya, Slavic Federation - April 24,1989 10:30hrs_

"Hard work and dedication, that is what our glorious nation needs Comrade Telets!" The Officer had said with fiery passion. "With you comes greatness that our people have upheld for countless generations."

"Of course Comrade Major!" The esteemed man had replied. This was a special day for the man, not only had he been given his dream job, he also gets to work at the heart of the Slavic Federation: Moskva. And while the man would miss his home, he would still choose serving at the Capital rather than the province.

Many others would be jealous that a 24 year old young man had his dreams achieved early; most of the time men of his age were to be drafted into the protectorate to serve as an infantry man for four years and chances were they'd give in to the glorious duty of serving longer. But he was no ordinary man -  
He is Adam "Sokol" Telets, son of a high ranking Commissar and one of the top graduating students of the Far Eastern(he returned back to Alaskiya to prepare his application for commissar); other achievements include being multilingual, an excellent swordsman, a great player in Chess, and one of history's youngest Commissar of the Slavic Federation. Adam packs his things, ready to head to the Skyport and leave.

"I will ensure that our glorious Motherland stays ever prosperous, Uncle!"  
Adam had added with a victorious smile.

The Major had smiled at the comment "Hah! That word is reserved only for farm boys here; today you are a COMMISSAR! Servant of the Motherland, nothing more and nothing less." He finished casually.

In truth, the Major had no blood relations with the man. That was just a nickname given to him by the villagers and town folks in the area because he had been all of their UNCLE and Adam was no different.

"Now, you best get going Sokol. Don't want to miss that flight unless you're waiting for a girl to say goodbye?" The Major told the Commissar jokingly. This caused the young man to blush in embarrassment.

"Bah! Uncle how hurtful!" The man said with exaggerated actions of sadness. "I told you, no one interests me in that way and neither do they."

"That's because you don't give them a chance Sokol." The Major said nonchalantly. "To you, the Motherland is the closest thing you've loved that's defined as a girl. Maybe, when you get back, I can give you some tips to getting a girl to settle down with you."

"I'm not sure Uncle... you aren't exactly the type to give sound advices." Adam said sarcastically. "Maybe I can ask Dima at the bar or something, you know how he likes to "settle down" with the fair maidens of our glorious homeland."

"His adventures usually end up with a slap Sokol, and besides I know you'll listen to me - you're too smart to ignore my wisdom." The Major stated it like it was a fact. The man was right though... Dima wasn't exactly someone to look up to. He had recalled one time that Dima left town to follow his dream girl her at her hometown at Vladivostok. Apparently he forgot to bring any form of permits to allow the travel... poor fool. He was lucky enough to get "returned"  
to the town without a scratch.

"Ok ok, Uncle. I'll listen... if you make a hint of sense in your advices or something." Sokol replied to the kind Major jokingly.

"There you go again Sokol, acting like a punk. Honestly if you weren't the son of the Good General, I would have thrown you in the gutters already." The Major replied to the Commissar. Before the Commissar could speak in opposition, he asked a question. "By the way how's that 'Shashka' of yours? Is it all neat and dandy."

"Of course it is uncle. Here take a look at it; fit for a servant of the Tsar right eh?" Adam pulled out from his stuff a sabre and hilt. It had hand engraved designs all over its hilt with a little design just at the start of the blade. "Made a few tweaks on it, if you havent noticed. Now not only does it work well, it looks great as well! I call it 'Wilt'."

The Major was impressed, whistling loudly to express his appreciation of the work of art. "It is good. A fine weapon I must say, it seems you should smithing to your portfolio Sokol. Not many people can make things like this anymore. Why 'Wilt' though?"

"I don't really know... I guess it just clicked in my mind to name it that way.  
Oh would you look at the time." Sokol said as he looked at his watch. He starts putting away 'Wilt' in his luggage again.

"I better get my belongings checked-in. I wouldn't want to be late for the flight."

"Ah, yes, yes... Good luck Sokol... And remember! Hard work and dedication." the Major, obviously sad that a friend was leaving, lectured the Commissar once more.

"I will Uncle Pavel... I will." With that final words, Telets left for the airport.

 _Above Siberia, IL-76 Flight258 Imperial Airforce - April 24,1989 14:30hrs_

"-this is your Captain speaking; we are currently halfway through the journey.  
The weather all around is fair and let's pray for it to remain that way." The pilot had reported to the cabin crew and passengers.

"Please keep your seat belt on, when the fasten seat belt sign is-"Said the unnamed flight attendant. He didn't bother anymore to listen as he was too busy indulging himself in literary works. Reading had helped him many times in his life. Books had contained most of the necessary information for most people to survive on. Heck it was the norm everywhere; not everyone had the intention of joining the internal troops and those who chose not to had to take a program of Academics in which you will be sent to theoretical and applied Academic universities to become government servants, scholars or engineers. Or you can take the Social Involvement program and join the many farmers, traders, industrialists, economist and entertainers whose jobs are to maintain the status quo of their society. That was how his world worked: people given choices in which affect their society as a whole. Not one job was more important, all was necessary to protect their society and serve the Tsar.

The take-off was smooth to say the least. They were now a thousands of kilometers above sea level and were just a few hours away from Moskva. Deciding that it was time for him to get some shut-eye. When he attempted to pack his books in his hand bag, he had accidentally dropped one.

"Chyort" he cursed silently as he tried to reach the fallen book. Before he could though, another hand had grabbed it ahead of him. Adam looked at the culprit and what he saw was a man, probably in his mid-years taking a good look at the literary device. His face, having a bit of wrinkles, had an oval blue eyes were oddly paired up with slick black hair. His chin wasn't exactly clean shaven nor grown out it was in the middle. What he could really see in the man was the silent fire brimming out of the old man. Before he could ask for the book back, the man had spoken.

"The 48 Laws. The many analects and observations on how man had risen to power, conquering all who had opposed him. A forgotten classic..." His statement wasn't an insult in any way, even though it sounded like one. "I guess you are one of those who enjoy seeing mankind triumph... Smart man."

"Uh yeah... thank you I guess...Comrade?" Sokol said uneasily.

"Valeriy Lebedjev, or simply just Lebedjev comrade..." Valeriy, the now known man, answered Adam's question and added his own question to the Commissar.

"Adam Telets, you're free to call me Sokol though. It sounds better to hear for me, comrade Lebedjev." Adam answered cooly.

"Of course, comrade Sokol. Oh, here is your book" Handing over the book, the man looked at Adam once more with interst. "You don't look like you're from Alaskiya, you dont have the accent as well."

"Ah, yeah. I was born in the Grecian islands of Menagerie you see." Adam said.

"And I'm guessing that is where your father lived?" Valeriy asked with curiosity.  
It wasn't that it was Valeriy's first time to meet a man born outside the motherland, in fact he had met many people who had sought refuge and asylum in the empire.

"You could say that. We just needed to move that's all. I left that island before I even reached 7. I spent most of my life in Alaskiya and I enjoyed..."  
Adam said with optimism. "Now I think its best for me to spread my wings a bit you know? 'Climb the ladder' if you will. Who knows? Maybe Okhran will let me be?"

"Oh good." Valeriy said with joyous sarcasm. "Another career man. You know, it would have been better if you simply implied to me you wanted to jump to the top? I could have called Okhran to appoint you head Commissar of Moskva. I just need to call the spirit walkers, and they'll speed things up for you."

"I didn't mean it like that comrade Lebedjev. And besides, you shouldn't joke about Okhran and their spirit walkers. You know how they don't like being disrespected." 'I mean that's why I joined the Commissary, all they do is help our country not like those self-serving spooks.' Adam told the older man, fearing any more talks about the infamous Okhran sect and its Secret Police would warrant some eyes watching over them.

"There are deaf, there are blind, they are in the path for the fools. We are not."

"Ummm... what?"

"It's one of their sayings. An Okrhan Operative is the superior man against his peers, comrade. Gifted in the arts of war at a young age, experienced in the human mind and most of all: masters of their own destiny."

Adam was creeped out to say the least. 'pretty uncalled for, also how do they feel nothing?' Instead of saying his thoughts he blurted out a quarter of his thoughts. "That's... inspiring."

This earned a laugh from the older man, seeing the proud young blood look afraid.

"Don't be too fearful of them Comrade Sokol. The methods they use are questionable, but their results are too great for them to be... 'branded'. They aren't the creatures of darkness who tried to destroy us all. In fact, I believe without their help, the entire war would have been lost." Valeriy reassuringly told the Commissar.

Valeriy's words did not deceive. Okhran was no enemy of the state, the Dark Ones were the enemy. Had it not been for the Special Operations branch of Okhran,  
the Great War would've played out differently. "Yes, you are right, comrade. But I think that credit should also encompass the efforts of our Allies as well, don't you think comrade Lebedjev?"

"If sending food that would rot in a week and equipment that couldn't handle our fierce weather can be compared to the actions of the men who destroyed most hives in Yevropa then perhaps we can squeeze them in." The man had joked. Seeing that further chatting with each other would make things too awkward Valeriy stood up to indicate his trek to the cargo hold of the plane. "It was a great pleasure talking to you comrade Sokol, I wish the best for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have certain businesses to attend."

"To you as well, comrade Lebedjev! Oh and don't make a mess when you start your 'business'!" Adam beamed out to the older man. The man, probably falling deaf, left without a wave. Seeing as he had nothing to do, he fixed himself to a comfortable position and, no sooner than late, he had began entering the realm of slumber.

 _1325km~ from Moskva, IL-76 Flight258 Imperial Airforce April 24,1989 16:00hrs_

Alexei was bored to say the least. He had been flying non-stop for the past 2 days now. 'Bah this is getting too tiresome! I need a vacation or something. Maybe I can go on leave after this and head to the Moskva Theatre or something. York-born pop star Jackson Michael apparently was performing 2 days from now.' He had thought.

"Hey Alexei, check comms now. I'm getting static in my station." His Captain said to him.

"Bah! Can't you tell Ilya or something to do , Kolya? Ilya is the flight engineer after all. Also, I'm kind of busy day dreaming here." Alexei had retorted disrespectfully to the Veteran flyer.

Not wanting to escalate the argument, Kolya politely but firmly replied to his first officer. "I did ask him, FIRST OFFICER Alexei Konstantin. He is getting static the same as me."

"Ok, ok Captain. I'll see to it." Seeing as anymore confrontation would mean possible demerits, Alexei followed the Veteran's orders. He carefully checked the frequencies of air traffic; cycling it more than a few times he realized the results were the same as his cohorts."Ummm Captain, I've got no signal as well, maybe-"

As if on cue, the plane had started shaking violently. Powerful winds had hit the aircraft in all directions. It was equally supernatural as it was equally terrifying. Lightning spewed around the plane, interfering with the systems of the aircraft.

"What the hell is going on?! I've lost control!" Alexei shouted, clearly panicking.

"Storm ahead!" Illya had pointed out to the two pilots who were busy trying to regain control of the aircraft.

"That's impossible, the weather stations did not state any sort of typhoon anywhere in the empire!" The Captain said with shock.

"Captain! the engines are shutting down, the system is fried!" Illya informed the Captain, while zipping his hands around trying to get control of the system.

"Alright, have the crew inform the passengers Alexei." The Captain grimly stated.  
Both his subordinates looked at him wth disbelief. They knew at this altitude and speed, it would be a miracle if the airplane stayed in two pieces. But it was life or death and they had to make a choice: should the passengers know? After a moment of silence, the captain's subordinates answered.

"Yes Captain!"

 _IL-76 Flight258 Imperial Airforce April 24,1989 16:10hrs_

Adam abruptly had awoken after getting knocked on his head by the chair infront of him. "Huh?! What he hell is going on?!" Looking around he saw every passengers panicking.

"We're gonna die!"

"God please no!"

"Have mercy on us Saviour!"

'What the hell is going on?' Adam thought. looking through the window he saw something horrifying. The wings of the aircraft were burning. Lightning was striking around the plane and he wasn't sure how the plane didn't get hit. Was it the devil's way to torment them? Torture of knowing you may die a cruel death in the skies?

Before he could think more about it, the in-cabin comms flared up. "This is Flight 258 code IAF, we need assisstance! I repeat we need assisstance, we've lost control! we've lost control!"

Adam couldn't believe what was happening, fear and confusion consumed his mind.  
Everything that he had been given, he had EARNED, taken away from him in a moments notice. Closing his eyes, he prays silently hoping for a miracle.

"Please my Lord, s-sp-spare my life!... I-I don't want to leave yet please! Give me another chance!" A man had cried out as ear-bursting screeches filled the cabin.

"Oh god! what the hell is tha-" The was the last thing he heard from the flight crew, accompanied by the heavy static of the comms. Bright light shined at every windows, he closes his eyes in defeat knowing his life was over. As everything had gotten brighter and the screams and sobs got louder all of a sudden everything was quiet.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but everything seemed to slow down. His movements, his thoughts, everything got slower and he realized he was losing consciousness entirely. He tried the urge to enter slumber, but his will was far too weak to keep him up.

 _Ozpin's Office, Beacon Academy, Vale Summer 24, MMXIV 4:50PM_

"My scouts are on stand-by Oz, just give me the signal and I'll have them mobilize." The Good General, James Ironwood, told the Headmaster of Beacon.

"That won't be necessary James, I've sent Team CFVY and Peter to handle this...  
predicament." Ozpin reassuringly informed Ironwood. "Besides, it's in MY backyard."

The General was in no way an enemy to Ozpin: Glynda knew that, Ozpin knew that,  
obviously James knew that. It was just a clash of ideals, they've done things like this before and they'll probably never stop doing it.

"Still, it doesn't hurt to have reinforcements. Some unidentified flying object had just so happen to crash here just after the 'breach,' this could be a trap by the White Fang." Ironwood told Ozpin. 'This was how they usually interacted 'Glynda thought. 'The general suggests to use his military to help, the headmaster declines the offer and sends his trusted students instead then James suggests to send reinforcements as insurance to which Ozpin would agree to. Honestly, this must be some sort of way to show off against each other. At least they've been keeping very civil.'

"What was that thing any way?" Glynda had asked. "It's energy signatures wasn't in any way close to dust."

"We've been researching other sources of energies but none had been nearly as effective as dust." Ironwood informed them. "And whatever materials it uses it seems to be durable enough to survive a landing like our own aircraft."

"Whatever it is, we'll find out soon. I've just received a report from team CFVY that they found a survivor:human, a lot of scrap metal and Grimm." Glynda stated grimly.

"I'll have my men clear the skies for them, just in case." Ironwood added, wanting to be helpful in any way he can.

The Headmaster looked over the horizon, his trust that his students would succeed was all he needed. That survivor was going to be saved no matter what. He may add a little more light to the story.

 _IL-76 Wreckage, Unknown Forest, Unknown Country April 24,1989 16:20hrs_

'I've been blessed... thank You, Your Eminence. I promise to stay forever faithful to you.' Adam had prayed out loud. While he was shaken that everyone around him strangely disappeared, he was relieved to find out he survived. 'I pray that more fortune, await me.'

The cool air of Forever Fall pervaded the crash sight. The winds blew straight to the burnt wreckage of the plane. Surprisingly though, He had survived the crash with no injury visible to him. Another thing to notice, was the hull was pretty much intact. Looking outside he could see the engines gone and only the wings had rebelliously stuck to the plane. 'Slavic engineering at its finest,  
I guess.' He attempted to joke, trying to keep himself from breaking. He was alone now, no doubt crossed in his mind. He was alone, so now thoughts of how to survive filled his mind.

'Cargo Hold, need to check cargo hold.' He trekked too the end of the room to the door leading to his destination. IL-76 Aircraft were built in large numbers to satiate the needs of air cargo transportation and now even accommodating passenger(albeit only accommodating a small number of passengers) in Terrene. A cheaper alternative to the Douglas 747 Aircraft variants of the Kingdom of York and a favourite product bought by the Jade Empire. The IL-76 earned its right to be remembered in the history books, other than the fact it survived a supernatural crash landing just now. Reaching the back he pried open the doors. 'Ok come on, girl. Let me in.'

A few more attempts and he got it open. Looking at the Bay it appeared to have been open. 'Need to find my things' he thought. Strapping his backpack to himself, he thoroughly checked for his belongings. Lo and behold, he had found his 'Shashka' and his luggage at the end of the plane, just right beside... there lay two particular milestones that had changed how the Imperial Army had operated. 'An AEK? and Ratnik gear huh... this is oddly convenient.' Adam walked over to his newly found loot and belongings. Examining it, he noticed they were still in great shape. ' Durable as they come.'

It was known that when it came to durability of gear; the Slavic Imperial Forces had the most effective of the 3 kingdoms. While the York-born had focused on creating inexpensive drones, advanced FCSs on their attack vehicles, and undoubtedly the best Skyforce the world had at the moment, however its Skyforce needed a considerable larger amount of maintenance was required for it to keep it effective. The Jade Empire had prided itself as a community of different ideals united by one ruler. This characteristic was found also in their military. Different tribes and clans create with the goal of protecting their people. But united doesn't necessarily mean one-minded. It takes a group greater in number than normal in order to accomplish a task effectively for the Jade Task Forces. And most of the time, that said diverse weaponry made it a logistics nightmare for them.  
But the Slavic Federation takes pride in their military and tactics. History was their basis to improve themselves. Innovators of the country were guided by the Commissary and Okhran to deem what was best for their Society. Full power was given to the government in the Slavic Federation. And all citizens were bred to either serve, innovate, protect, and/or bring glory to their glorious motherland. Weapons like the AEK-973 or the infantry system Ratnik were fruits of those programs; sacrificing neither firepower, protection or mobility. Being effective as, if not better than what any of the other kingdoms could offer.

Putting on the gear and holstering the weapon, he picked up some drum magazines for the Assault Rifle that were near some crates. The Armor was lighter than what he had expected. Adam set out to leave the burning steel coffin. What he saw outside was irritating to the eyes: Blood red trees filled the horizon. All shades of red were emitted here. 'God where in Hel am I?'

The trees shuddered a bit more than the usual rhythm. Adam noticed but saw nothing out of the order. Most of the time those were probably just a bunch of deer. Then he heard some eerie moans of the wildlife. 'Deer don't moan like that... unless they're ... OK, they probably are doing it but at least it's with consent?'

Adam was getting more and more creeped out, as much as he tried to abate the thoughts of the wildlife attacking him with dumb jokes he simply couldn't shrug off the idea that there were animals, willing to take their chances on attacking a human. And another thing is, these creatures are reckless enough...  
or rabid enough to ignore the now alien habitat that is the wreckage of the IL-76.

"Grrrrrrr-arghhh!" Snarls and sounds of animals spread across the treeline. Whatever doubts he had about them just being deer before were gone now. He aimed his rifle forward, he was certainly outnumbered, he only had a couple of clips with him which meant he had to conserve his bullets. He moved back slowly to the cargo door. 'I've got to funnel them en masse.'

As he moved a step back, he could hear the steps and growls of the hostile wildlife get stronger; they were getting ready to kill. Another step from him led the beasts to get riled up even more. 'Had they sensed my fear? That was a preposterous assumption. Not even the smartest of animals could sense fear from the trained'

He was right to assume. Animals could tell what you were feeling if you were untrained like a child or a fool. He was a Commissar though, trained to discipline their emotions or at least keep it in the positive spectrum to help improve the morale of troops. But even with constant training, unless you were Alfa trained-  
which he was not- or a Spirit Walker, there was no way for you to avoid your emotions being read by an extinct enemy. Another step caused the creatures to leave their cover to which he realized they all had red glowing eyes.

"Impossible..." He had mumbled out, now reaching his destination. "d'yavol!"

The creatures continued onward, some standing on hind legs to intimidate the man others would start pounding the ground, preparing for what was to come and the young ones, simply ran straight for the Commissar carelessly relying on their teeth and claws rather than plan ahead. 'God damn it all. Spared a quick death, for this?'  
More and more monsters poured in. Loud roars filled the atmosphere, then followed controlled sprays of bullets.

 _Bullhead, Forever Fall Forest, Vale Summer 24, MMXIV 4:32PM_

Team CFVY was groggy, they were called to duty during their supposed free time. Coco had planned everything for it: their things were prepared, the shops were ripe for the taking,and she had already had reserved tickets for the "Voice of Remnant" recital.  
Before they were able to sign their leave, they had been called to active duty as the only experienced Huntsmen(in-training) in the vicinity. Port had directly taken over, but said that he would act as an observer and only interfere when absolutely necessary. Luckily for Coco, they had been given extra credit on their Grimm Studies for compensation. And while it was certainly pleasing to get higher grades, that didn't mean she had to enjoy the mission. Slapping her cheeks, she started warming up for what was to come. All her team was informed is that they would be doing recon on something important.

Port seeing as they were getting closer to the target stood up and prepared his weapon. "All right Ms Adel, have your team ready on the rails." Hearing her superior telling her to get ready, she nudged at her team mates to follow suit. Velvet stood beside her leader who stood beside Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"So... umm, Coco." Velvet shyly called. Coco glanced at her before speaking. "What is it Vel?"

"I'm sensing a lot of Grimm from where we're headed..." Velvet informed her leader.

"Most of our missions go that way, Vel. Nothing wrong with that." Tapping her handbag indicating there was nothing to worry about.

"It's not that Coco... It's just that I hope no one's down there. Having so much Grimm ..."

"Then we'll just have to save them Miss Scarletina." Professor Port reassured her.

"Professor Port's right Velvet. It's our job to save people." Yatsuhashi, in a zen-like manner, told Velvet.

"We've reached the location Sir!" The speakers flared as the Bullhead leveled itself for the Huntsman and Huntresses. The Five soon jumped off preparing for the worst to come.

"Ok, mop up for any Grimm. Yatsu you and Fox take the north. Vel and I will handle the south." Coco had barked.

"Right you are Miss Adel, meanwhile I'll look for Survivors." Port said as he passed by them.

 _IL-76 Wreckage, Unknown Forest, Unknown Country April 24, 1989 16:30hrs_

*BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!* The Commissar kept firing. Two Wolves, by the looks of it, fell to the hail of bullets. 7.62mm x 39mm rounds pierced through the thick hide of the dark creatures, breaking their skull masks and ripping chunks of dark flesh. But whenever one had fallen, two more would replace it. He knew he couldn't keep this up. They had gotten closer and closer to their destination, ripping through the wreckage with just a little effort, thankfully there was enough wreckage for him to be blocked from them for a few more minutes. 'Of all the glorious deaths the motherland could give me, it's one worth remembering... but NO ONE's here to remember it!'

*PING!* His rifle had finished it's last bullet. "Chyort." Adam said as he tried to get another clip. While attempting to reload, one d'yavol(as he called them), successfully ripped through the last wreckage blocking the cargo door. Realizing he couldn't hold them off here, he ran back to the cabin in an attempt to get more space against the dark demons. He had reached his destination only to realize a d'yavol had tackled him from behind.

"Argh!" He let out a hiss as he fell on the floor, monster behind him. The wolf-like creature let out a roar while raising its claws at him. Luckily enough it had become arrogant and failed to block Adam's lunge at the beast with Wilt. Quickly recovering, he brought up the AEK and pulled the trigger to the Bear demon at the Cargo Door.

*BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BANG!* The Balanced Automatic Recoil System allowing him to aim straight with a lot more ease without sacrificing fire rate; After the 15th shot, the beast had fallen. 'Huh.  
They fight like animals...' The d'yavols he had fought now were different to the one's in the history books of the libraries: One thing was these ones more animalistic, too much in fact. Another thing is they lacked the heavy spikes the monsters were known for. But most of all; the Primes where no where to be seen. Everyone who read the history of the ancient world and great war stated that humanoid beasts had lead the dark demons to destroy humanity. 'No Primes means a lot more uncoordinated .' Now he was ready to face more creatures, but -to his surprise- the sounds of dark beasts snarling were gone. Replacing it were whimpers... D'yavol whimpers. 'Reinforcements? Very possible. Friends of the Federation? Possibly not.'

Looking at the window, Adam saw a man of short stature man handling one large d'yavol. ' . . .THAT.' Before he could think of what to do, the man faced him and did a small wave.

"You can come out now, Good Sir!" The man told him with glee. "The Grimm have been taken care off!"

'Uhhhh...' What world did the Commissar just get in to?

 _Unknown Place, Unknown Time_

Red trees beamed brightly as the sun gave of its remaining light to th planet. Serenity was definitely the assigned atmosphere for that time and everything looked normal-except for one anomaly.

A man stood alone walking in the forest, his eyes only looking straight at his path.  
He was like a ghost in the forest, obviously misplaced and alien but that did not hinder him from walking. The only sounds heard where the rustling of the leaves and the branches creaking from the trees. It appeared everything was calm.

Eventually, animals had to be encountered: dark beasts filled with malice now surrounded the man. Growls were heard, load snarls and pounding of the ground all occurring simultaneously. In this type of scenario, the common man would have attempted to flee and fail but the man did not do anything, instead he just waved at them. Was it an insult? Did he genuinely greet his would-be killers? Is this man blind in his senses that he actually doesn't know danger?

The animals were raging at the action, but they didn't attack him. An odd feeling enveloped them. Ethereal hands popped out of the ground grabbing each and everyone of the dark creatures. The wolf creature attempted to attack the man but to its surprise, the man was gone. And when the wolf realized it, the hands grabbing it and its pack were gone as well.

The man now stood on top of a tree. He saw the dark wolves flee the area, possibly out of necessity and moreover out of disinterest. Getting down once more, he began his trek once more.

"Truly a perfect awakening."

 _World of Terrene:_  
 _Slavic Federation - An Autocratic superpower in the world of Terrene. The only survivor that took part in the Great War among the old kingdoms._

 _Commissar- A position in the Slavic Federation assigned to civil improvement, security and control over town projects._

 _Okhran- A mysterious intelligence organization known for contributing greatly in the stability of the Slavic Federation and their former rulers and more noticeably in the Great War. Secret Police and Special Operatives fill their ranks having all the intention of protecting the motherland and serve themselves in the process._

 _Spirit Walker- The most effective soldier, other than the Alfa group, in the Slavic Federation's arsenal. Cold hearts from 'General Winter', brutal practices and the presence of Spirit are the reasons why they are a force to be feared rather than respected. Military and Commissars nickname them "Spooks" as they feel more dead than alive._

 _AEK-973- Standard assault rifle of the Slavic Shock Troopers and other elite organizations within the empire. Very powerful, very sturdy, and very good handling make it a favourite among the worlds._

 _Ratnik Infantry Unit- Armor system used by the Slavic Armed Forces._

 _D'yavol- Dark creatures of the Abyss._

 **AN:So I finally had decided to post this... pretty bad timing if I do say so myself but I think it can manage. So yeah, this is my first story... like ever. Just got into Rwby, loved the fights and some of the characters - particularly a certain edgelord. XD So I thought: "Hey bruh, Imma make a story about Grimm, world building, and having another version of the edgehog to bump into Beacon." Do note that I'm pretty much a noob when telling a story, so pls help me make my story better with constructive criticism. I'd be most grateful too if it were tips on how to build a world and improve dialogue as that is my goal in writing this.**


End file.
